pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie's Tomb
Lacie's Tomb is a tomb that houses a grave for Lacie, which Jack Vessalius had created in a secluded area on the estate of a mansion later used solely for Coming of Age Ceremonies. This tomb is where Oz found Jack's Pocketwatch, being the beginning of Oz's journey within the plot of Pandora Hearts. History This is the grave site of Lacie. She lived more than 100 years ago with her friend, Jack Vessalius, and older brother, Oswald. Lacie was sacrificed to the Abyss and later had a pocket watch and grave dedicated to her. Oz and Gilbert first found this place by accident. Oz heard something when the ground he was standing on suddenly gave in and Gil went to grab him, but ended up falling with him. They stumbled on this site and were amazed that it was there. Oz then found the pocket watch and met the Intention of the Abyss. Jack would always visit the grave in memory of Lacie and often brought flowers to her; sometimes Alice went with him. One day when they were visiting the grave, Alice asked who Lacie was and why her grave was at such a place. Jack said that she was a very important person to Glen, (but later on, it is revealed that Jack was/is the one who loves Lacie, not Glen) and that she was made a sacifice to the Abyss. It's not known how the grave came to be underground. It is possible that when the Tragedy of Sablier occured, it dragged the grave down, but not into the Abyss itself. However it seems that a tree and the grass kept growing even though it was underground making it a possible place where the power of the Abyss is flowing or that sunshine somehow made it through the loose holes and helped made them grow. Lacie's grave is located not far from a mansion built over 200 years ago that was previously used for Coming of Age Ceremonies about 90 years after the Tragedy of Sablier, though after Oz was cast into the Abyss at his Coming of Age Ceremony, this function seems to have ceased and the mansion now appears to be where Pandora members study the area to try and uncover what happened with Oz at the mansion. Gallery Manga= Cover 10.jpg|Oswald as featuring in Pandora Hearts 10 with Lacie's Tomb Laci'es tomb vol24.png|Lacie's tomb with Jack Vessalius' Pocket Watch as featuring in inner cover of Pandora Hearts 24 Lacie's Tomb.png|Lacie's tomb as it appeared 100 years ago Tomb of Lacie.png|Lacie's tomb, present day LT - name.png|Lacie's name on the tombstone Gilbert swears loyalty again.jpg|Gilbert swears his loyalty to Oz again in front of the tomb |-| Anime= Lacie's tomb ep 1.png Ep 1 - mendekati makam Lacie.png|Oz & Gil approaching Lacie's tomb Ep07 - gil's promise.png|Gilbert swears his loyalty to Oz again in front of the tomb AlicesittinginfrontofLacie'stomb.png|Alice sitting in front of the tomb The trio with Lacie's tomb.png The pocket watch-Lacie's tomb & gil.png |-| Other Media= Booklet 02 Soundtrack 01.jpg|Lacie's Tomb as featuring in booklet of Pandora Hearts Soundtrack 01 See Also *Jack Vessalius' Pocket Watch Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Locations Category:Objects Category:Miscellaneous